The Spider Crew: Goblin Strikes
by Masterob
Summary: Next part in The Spider Crew series, The Green Goblin wants to bring down The Crew and will do just about anything to do so, Spider-man, Human Torch, X-23 & the rest of the Crew must bring him down. Plus while X-23 is trying to understand more normal life, plus her feelings for her friends, mainly Peter, an old yet new friend reunites with Peter.
1. Chapter 1: Fitting in

**The Crew continues to get big**

* * *

Things have been going somewhat well for Spider-man lately, his Crew had really come together as a team.

Lately they have worked together to take down a few villains, such as dealing with the likes of Vulture, Mole Man, Taskmaster, even assisting Iron Man briefly against Whiplash.

The group even helped stop a plan from the notorious crime boss, Kingpin.

Spider-man, also known as Peter Parker led the group, made sense since they were labled as the Spider Crew, mostly 'The Crew' but there has been spider crew references, Human Torch, also known as Johnny Storm, was his right hand man, Black Cat AKA Felicia Hardy was the most acrobatic, Venom AKA Eddie Brock was the muscle, Cloak & Dagger AKA Tyrone & Tandy were the mystic ones, Iceman AKA Bobby Drake always played things cool, & X-23 AKA Laura Kinney had the ruthless aggression.

Others such as Deadpool AKA Wade Wilson & Gambit AKA Remy Lebbau had assisted them from time to time, even dealing with older enemies of the group, such as Shocker, Electro, Avalanche, Pyro & Lady Deathstrike.

Due to X-23 being new to regular hero work, she often tagged with another hero, usually Spider-man, she also did some nighttime work with Black Cat & Venom, X-23 however seemed to prefer working with Spider-man, she seemed especially fond of him.

The citizens loved them though, this was good for the likes of Black Cat & Venom who benefited with the second chances, though there were still those who did not trust them fully due to their criminal past, and it didn't help when The Daily Bugle would rip on The Crew, not only doing their usual slandering of Spider-man, but also their slandering of Black Cat & Venom, the others caught in the crossfire.

But Peter enjoyed their presence with them both the hero work, and just generally hanging out with them outside the hero work.

However during all their success, one person had been keeping a close eye on them, the dreaded Spider-man villain, Norman Osborn, AKA The Green Goblin.

"You've come quite a ways Spider-man, you and your friends are proving to be one of the best teams since The Avengers, however that also means you're going to be quite the threat soon, and I'm afraid can't allow that", he grinned evilly, "The Spider-Crew is soon gonna come to an end, a permanent end"

He then proceeded to work on his plans, what they were would be a mystery for now.

Meanwhile patrolling through New York were Spider-man, Johnny Storm & X-23, they were on some of the rooftops on the buildings.

"So what are we looking for?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing in particular, just keeping an eye out for more crooks", Spider-man said.

X-23 looked around, "So many people"

"Yeah it's one of those busy days", Johnny said.

Spider-man scanned the area, "So far so good, let's check another part of the-" Spider-man's orders were cut off when he heard some screaming from the east, "Looks like trouble"

Coming from the East was one of Spider-man's enemies, The Beetle, he was flying through the city and firing attacks.

"The Beetle? What's he doing here!?" Johnny asked.

"Doesn't matter, let's take him down!" Spider-man said and swung at him, "Hey don't you have a band to go play with!"

Johnny chuckled a bit, "I get it"

Beetle aimed his weapons at Spider-man and shot at him but he simply dodged and kept Beetle's attention long enough for Johnny to take advantage of the distraction and blast him.

Beetle turned to Johnny and shot at him bit X-23 rushed in to slash at him, causing Beetle to knock her back, then knock Johnny back.

Spider-man webbed him and started pulling him down and pulled to the point where he was able to land a strong punch to The Beetle, knocking him back, X-23 then jumped to a street light and slashed his armor a bit, damaging some of his weapons, Spider-man then swung in to do a double kick.

Beetle regained his composure and shot at them both but Johnny then blasted Beetle with his fireballs, knocking him back some more, Beetle recovered and tackled Johnny to the ground.

Spider-man ran in for a punch but The Beetle countered and punched him away, X-23 ran in for a kick to the face and Spider-man webbed him and flung him to a wall.

Beetle stumbled off the wall and was dazed, a triple punch from Spider-man, X-23 & Human Torch finally took him down.

"That takes care of him", Spider-man said.

"Great teamwork, and that's only 3 of us", Johnny said.

"Yeah, imagine what we can do with all of us really working together", Spider-man said.

"Speaking of which, let's do one more lap around the city, then just gather the group and hang out for a bit, go to that pub", X-23 said.

"Sounds good to me, first", Spider-man webbed Beetle to keep him constrained, "There we go, let's go gang"

After a brief combing of the city, everyone gathered together out of costume in a pub.

"So, why was Beetle attacking the city?" Bobby asked.

"Who knows, usually when he does something it's because he was put up to it", Peter said.

"Think someone hired him to take someone else out?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe, he was attacking randomly, like if he was trying to draw someone out", Peter said.

"You think he's after us?" Johnny asked.

"Who would send him after us?" Felicia asked.

"Take a guess, lot's of villains want us out the way, for all we know Dr. Doom or Stryker want a little payback", Peter said.

"What about Magneto?" Bobby asked.

"Magneto wouldn't hire some guy, he'd have one of his Brotherhood Mutants do it, it was probably one of the other Big Time Villains", Peter said.

"Speaking of The Brotherhood, hey Johnny, what's the status on you and Scarlet Witch?" Tandy asked.

"Going good, granted I still have to deal with Quicksilver, I'm making it work", Johnny said.

"How did you even get Scarlet Witch?" Brock asked.

"Shortly after we defeated The Brotherhood, I went to her, told her I was serious about asking her out, so she gave me a shot, mainly cause it would get her out of the hold faster", Johnny said.

"Sounds like she's just using you", Tyrone said.

"That would explain why she was so eager to really score with you", Bobby said.

"Hey, come on have, a little faith in my skills, I am the greatest looking person in the world", Johnny said.

"Wow, only in the world? How generous of you", Bobby said with great sarcasm.

"You're right, greatest looking guy in the Universe", Johnny said.

"And that's the Johnny Storm we know and love", Peter said.

The group chuckled a bit, even Brock and Tyrone.

"Well regardless of who sent The Beetle, or if he was just being a jerk, nothing is gonna take down this Crew", Peter said.

"That's right, we're the best thing since The Avengers, hell one day we're gonna surpass The Avengers", Johnny said.

"Easy there Torch, we still have ways to go", Tyrone said.

"We can do it, we've got more spunk and are more fired up than The Avengers", Felicia said.

They all raised their glass, Peter then turned to Laura, "Hey you ok Laura? You haven't spoken much"

Laura nodded, "I guess I still feel a little out of place here"

"You'll get used to it, it's hard to adjust but we'll be there to help", Tyrone said.

"We're all still young Laura, gotta enjoy that', Bobby said.

"One day you, me and Felicia should go to a salon and get our nails done", Tandy said.

Laura raised her eyebrow, "What for?"

Tandy sighed, "Nevermind"

Felicia grinned, "We gotta teach you some girl stuff, though I am glad you're in this group, aside from Tandy, I was surrounded by male hormones"

"Can't handle being around such manly men...and Peter?" Johnny joked, much to Peter's annoyance.

"Hey, be nice, Peter's just a gentleman, that's all, girls like that in a guy, look at Tyrone, he's not macho like you and Johnny, neither is Eddie", Tandy said.

"At least I'm not puny", Brock said.

Peter groaned again, "Come on, I'm your leader, can't I get a little bit of respect?"

"Sure thing Captain Web Head", Bobby joked, earning a sarcastic smile from Peter.

"Oh you're gonna get yours Drake", Peter said.

Johnny checked his watch, "Holy shit we've been here a while, place is gonna close soon", Johnny said.

"I should head back, the Mansion's pretty far from here", Bobby said.

"Cloak and I can help you if you want", Dagger said.

"I'm fine using my ice powers", Bobby said.

"We should all get home", Peter then turned to Felicia, "And seriously, go straight home, no burglaries"

"Hey, I only relapsed once...or twice...or occasionally", Felicia said.

"Seriously, you're a hero now, set a good example", Peter said.

"Ugh, fine, you're lucky you're so cute though Peter", she then kissed his cheek, "See you around handsome"

Peter blushed, "Whatever Felicia"

After everyone said their good-byes and left, Peter was on his way out when Laura approached him.

"Hey Peter...any chance I can talk to you back at your place?" she asked.

Peter nodded, "Sure, I'd love to have you over, come on", Peter said.

They both went to Peter's Apartment.

Meanwhile Osborn is still checking over his plans, "I was hoping The Beetle would put up more of a fight, oh well, I still have others at my disposal", he let out an evil laugh as he made plans.

* * *

 **Nice for the heroes to have friend moments once in a while.**


	2. Chapter 2: On & Off The Battlefield

**So a Spider & a Wolverette walk into a bar and...(ok...no)**

* * *

Peter and Laura entered his Apartment, "Here we are, welcome to my bachelor pad", Peter joked.

X-23 looked around for a chair, she grabbed one and sat, "What's it like living here?"

"Ok I guess, so what did you want to talk about?" Peter asked.

"Mostly me trying to fit in, I just feel so out of place with your friends at times, they always have some cool thing to say and I just don't know how to respond to that"

Peter grabbed a chair and sat across from her, "Well you've just lost a bit of touch on that, you spend the last few years doing this whole Weapon X thing and maybe that's taken an affect on how you act in social life"

"I guess, it's just so awkward for me at times, even Eddie Brock is good, he acts all cool and non-chalant despite spending a lot of time as a villain"

"Hey this is a bit tough for Eddie too, once he joined us he's had to work hard to adjust as well, he initially joined as a temporary ally, then he decided to make it more full time, you're not alone, if anything try talking to Eddie sometime"

"What about Felicia?"

"Felicia's a criminal but not that obscured from others, look it's not an easy process but you'll get it, and I'll be there to help you through it", Peter said.

Laura faintly smiled at that, "You're cool like that Peter, I do wonder how you manage to see the good in people like me, Felicia & Eddie Brock"

"Some people just have troubled lives, and they make mistakes, so long as they're willing to come back from those mistakes is all that matters", Peter said.

Laura nodded, "Nice little speech, kinda dorky, but in a cute kind of way"

Peter chuckled, "Not the first time I've been told something like that"

"What, that you're a dork? Or that you're cute?" Laura asked with a curious yet sinister like stare.

Peter blushed a bit, "Well I've been called both, why do you ask?"

"No reason", Laura said in an almost sing-song voice, much to Peter's confusion.

"So is there anything else you need? I mean I could get you something to eat before you go"

"You don't have to do that", Laura said.

"It's fine, I can get you a small bite, you can leave after if you want, or stay around, maybe watch a little TV, or see if there's any other way I can help you"

Laura nodded, "Sounds good then"

Peter then went to his kitchen and heated some pizza bites for him and X-23, both sat back and turned on a Hockey Game.

"Amazing that something this simple can still be a good enough time for friends, beats risking your life constantly", Laura said.

"Yeah, I'd rather hang out with Johnny at an Arcade than on the Battlefield", Peter replied.

Laura ate the pizza bites, "Wow, these are delicious, so quick to make too"

"They were pre-cooked", Peter explained.

"Still, amazing"

Both munched for a bit and watched the game.

"So what else has been bugging you?" Peter asked.

"Lots of things, friends, family, personal emotion"

"Personal emotion?"

"Yeah, like you and your friends, it's a little weird that we can be battle partners and such good friends afterwards, I'm actually kinda afraid of that"

Peter turned to her, "Why does that make you afraid?"

"Because if I grow too attached to you, then what happens if something bad happens to one of you? I remember the beating you took at the hands of the Weapon X team, then that enhanced version of Sabretooth, I just realized you all could have died and would have lost friends before I can even have any, I already bonded with Felicia a bit prior to that"

Peter chuckled, "Yeah I remember that, I also remember what you two did"

"Hey it was her idea, I enjoyed it a bit but still her idea"

"Enjoyed it, so you prefer girls or..."

Laura shook her head, "Not really, though I'd probably experiment with Felicia at least, but honestly I never thought about that before, until recently"

Peter looked to her, "Recently how?"

Laura messed with her hair, "Truth be told Peter, I've developed a small attraction to you, not just your looks, but how understanding you are, it confuses me because I'm a bit new to this feeling, but I feel some attraction to you"

Peter blushed, "I'm flattered you like me, you're pretty cute yourself, it's just that most girls that hang around me usually get kidnapped, at one point, killed"

Laura turned to Peter, "Sorry to hear that, did you avenge her and kill the person?"

Peter shook his head, "I don't like killing, I know he took someone from me but...it didn't feel right"

Laura hugged him, "Must have been hard"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, it was"

Laura turned to him, "But I'm not like most girls, I can handle myself for the most part"

Peter turned to her, "Gotta think about this, I like you but I care enough to make sure I won't endanger you"

Laura chuckled, "Well it means you're caring...but I was kinda hoping for a little...experience with something"

"Experience with what?"

Laura blushed, "You know, when a man likes a woman, and they..."

Peter blushed as well, "Oh...Laura I'm flattered but that may be a bit much so..."

Laura nodded, "I get that", she sat up, "Maybe I should leave"

She went to the door and Peter opened it, "There you go"

"Thanks", she started leaving, but then suddenly she turned around and started kissing Peter, much to his surprise.

Peter wanted to fight it, but he didn't feel the urge to do so, he simply allowed it and closed the door.

Their kissing intensified, both heading back through the apartment and into his bedroom, until they feel on his bed, both started undressing each other and getting under the covers.

The big moment happened for them, Laura was getting the experience she so wanted with a guy she's gotten close to, Peter was also enjoying himself, for the moment it was just them and no one else.

The rest of the night was filled with nothing but moans and love, but is it a start of things to come, or just for the moment? They didn't care during that time, all that mattered was each other.

The next morning Peter woke up, after rubbing his eyes he looked to his side and saw Laura, still sound asleep.

He then remembered what happened last night, the talking, the kissing, the actions, he had a mad blush on his face, he actually had slept with one of his teammates, this is gonna be awkward to talk about.

Laura then woke up and noticed Peter, "Morning Peter", she started sitting up but Peter made sure the blanket stayed over her top, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Keeping your top covered" Peter answered.

Laura looked at him confused, "Peter you've already seen me without a top, and not just last night, besides you and I had a moment, I don't think that matters now"

"Yeah but...", Peter rubbed his head, "Still seems weird, I mean I can't believe I did that in the first place, I feel like I took advantage of your feelings"

"I'm the one who kissed you, you didn't force yourself on me, you just went with instinct, if anything I probably manipulated you...I'm really sorry Peter, I guess I got caught up in the moment"

"But still, I like you but I wasn't ready to be your boyfriend, I don't want you to feel that..."

"It's fine Peter, you're not obligated to follow up with this"

"I don't want you to be some One Night Stand though"

"Don't think if it like that, think that you helped a girl who was simply curious, we're friends aren't we? Friends help each other, you made me very happy, but the offer's there, if you ever wanna hook up for real, I'm all for it, especially considering how awesome you were, I'm surprised you don't have as many girlfriends as Johnny Storm"

Peter scoffed, "He exaggerates sometimes, the last girl he was with was Scarlet Witch, and he's had a hard time with her lately since Quicksilver hates his guts"

Laura chuckled, "You're cool with me though, thanks for the great time", she gave him one final kiss, "I better get dressed"

Peter nodded, "Same here"

Both got dressed and left the building, as they walked through the city, Johnny approached them.

"Yo Peter, Laura, I see you're both hanging out, kinda early though, she'd come over this morning Peter?"

Both blushed at that, something Johnny caught.

"Or did she just leave your place?" he grinned evily at them.

"Shut up, Storm!" Laura said in a loud hushed tone.

Johnny laughed, "Wait, did you two...you know, do it?"

Peter blushed, "That's really none of your business Johnny!"

"Hey relax, I can keep my mouth shut, you know about me and Scarlet Witch"

"Lot's of people know Johnny", Peter said.

"Still, people know"

Laura waved her hands angrily, "Can we just drop it!? And you BETTER keep your mouth shut", she aimed a claw at his neck, "You got me Storm!?"

Johnny backed off a bit and put his arms up defensively, "Relax, you have my word"

"I mean everyone, even The Crew, if need be we'll tell them", Peter said.

"Got that!?" Laura threatened, once again aiming her claw.

"Holy shit, you ARE just like Wolverine"

"Damn right I am, I'm the second best at what I do, and soon I'll be the Best in the World"

"Wow, big ambitions", Johnny said, "Let's just go now, the others are waiting"

"Waiting for what?" Peter asked.

"We're gonna hang out at Central Park, play a quick game of volleyball, you're both on my team with Felicia, we're gonna take it to Eddie, Tandy, Tyrone & Bobby", Johnny said.

"Wait, why am I on your team!?" Laura asked.

"Cause I choose you, now let's go", Johnny said and walked off, Peter and Laura glancing at each other with a hopeless look for Johnny, then walked off to follow him.

At the park, the group is playing their game of Volley Ball, so far it's a tie with 9 points each team.

Johnny's team huddled, "Ok, we just need one point, if we win, I'll buy the 3 of you a nice bottle of soda", Johnny said.

"I want a Cola", Peter said.

"Lose, and I'll slam you each head first into a garbage can", Johnny warned.

"Try that and you're gonna have a major blood shortage!" Laura threatened.

"Right, break!"

The group stood together and got ready.

"Go!" Johnny served the ball and they knocked it back and forth and it got to a point where Peter was gonna spike it when they heard some screaming and Peter missed the ball.

"Yes! We win!" Bobby said.

"I hear screaming! And my Spider Sense is going off!" Peter said.

"I hear it too, there is danger nearby", Cloak said.

The group quickly ran for cover and switched into their hero guises.

"Spider-Crew, roll out!" Spider-man said.

"I really hate the 'Spider' part, how about something that isn't all about you", Venom said.

"We'll hold a meeting about it later, for now, Roll Out!" Spider-man ordered.

The group went to the location of the screaming and encountered Scorpion shooting poison shots at various people.

"Scorpion!? what are you doing!?" Spider-man asked.

Scorpion smiled, "Spider-man, I see you came, and you brought your friends with you, now I can take you all out together!"

"Take us out? Since when do you want us out? I thought all you cared about was getting revenge on J. Jonah Jameson?" Spider-man asked.

"That's on my list, but a contact offered me quite a sum if I can get rid of all of you!"

"Who hired you!?" Black Cat asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? It won't matter, you're gonna be dead anyway!" Scorpion shot poison at them and they split, Spider-man then punched Scorpion and used his web to pull him back so X-23 can deliver a rebound kick to knock him back.

As he stood up Iceman rushed in and attacked him with an Ice punch to knock him down.

"Dude, we've handled The Sinister Six, Dr. Doom, The Brotherhood & Team Weapon X, you're just some street level villain, what makes you think you can take us down alone!?"

"Who says I'm alone?" Scorpion said.

At that moment a giant lizard creature arrived and attacked the group.

"The Lizard!? What's he doing here!?" Spider-man asked.

"He's here to assist, once we're done with you, we're gonna collect our payment", Scorpion said.

"Who's paying you!? Is it Kingpin!?" Dagger asked.

"Let's just say it's someone Spider-man has a lot of history with, now take this!" Scorpion shot more poison at Spider-man, Venom rushed in to attack Scorpion but Lizard intercepted with an attack.

"When you're done with him, be sure to rip that suit off, I think it could look better on me", Scorpion said.

"In your dreams!" Venom shouted, then he focused his attacks on Lizard with a few punches.

"Iceman, you Cloak & Dagger help Venom, the rest of us will handle Scorpion!"

The team split, Iceman shot some ice at Lizard's head and Dagger shot some light daggers to knock him back, causing him to stumble back into a Cloak as he teleported him up into the air, causing him to fall and Venom to jump up and grab Lizard into a slam.

Meanwhile with Scorpion, he tried to sting the others but X-23 slashed his tail and Johnny blasted him with fire, Black Cat rushed in to whip Spider-man and Spider-man himself ran in to punch Scorpion down.

Scorpion shot some acid at X-23, burning her skin a bit and then grabbed Johnny with his tail by his neck and tossed him to a truck.

Spider-man ran in and punched him a few more times while Black Cat did a few kicks and finished off with a spin kick.

With Lizard, he had grabbed Iceman & Dagger and tossed them both through some glass into a building, but Venom ran in to punch him a few times and then tossed him into a street light.

Scorpion wasn't fairing much better either, he couldn't handle the teamwork of Spider-man, Human Torch, Black Cat or X-23, soon it got to a point where Scorpion and Lizard were down from fatigue.

"Looks like we're almost done team, let's just-"

"Agh! Such useless people!" they heard.

Everyone looked up to see The Green Goblin on his glider, "Between The Beetle and you morons, it's hard to get good help these days!"

The Crew looked surprised.

"Green Goblin? What's he doing here?" Spider-man asked.

"Wait, you sent these people!?" Johnny asked.

"Wow, bright one you are, aren't you Human Torch?" Goblin said.

"Hey!" Johnny said.

"Well you know the old saying, if you want something done right, BLOW THEM UP YOURSELF!" he threw his bombs at the group.

"Pretty sure that's not how the phrase-" Iceman was interrupted when Venom grabbed him and moved him out the way, "Not really the point right now!"

Goblin continued to attack them, Johnny and Dagger eventually started to retaliate by throwing fireballs & daggers at Goblin, though they missed, they managed to disorientate him.

Spider-man jumped up to attack him but Goblin knocked him back down and tossed more bombs to separate the group.

Due to the bombs, buildings started to crumble, the group went to save the civilians, Goblin took advantage and attacked each person one by one, the only ones who got out of danger with the civilians were Spider-man, Human Torch & X-23, however Scorpion punched away Johnny & Lizard tail-whacked away X-23.

Both then punched Spider-man and held him while The Goblin approached him, "Now Spider-man, it's time to finally rid the city of you, once I'm done with you, your friends are next, then I can finally rule like I've always planned to, first let's unmask you for the world to see before I end you!" as Goblin reached for the mask, some webbing his his face, "What!? How!?"

Spider-man was confused, "I didn't do that"

Soon a mysterious figure in a suit similar to his, only white & Black with some Red Lines as opposed to his red & blue with black lines, and also had a hood with the attire.

Scorpion ran to the person and threw a punch but the person ducked and kicked Scorpion back and then webbed him to a wall.

Lizard went to attack but the attacks were blocked and the person punched his gut.

"You're the last thing I wanted to see", the person said, voice female, and then she tossed Lizard away.

Goblin looked to the figure, "Who are you!?"

"A really bad memory of yours", she ran at Goblin and punched him away, he threw some bombs but she used her webbing to fling them away and jumped up for another kick.

Before Goblin could retaliate, he saw the rest of The Crew get back to their feet.

"Damn, I'll get my revenge on all of you, you'll see!" he flew away on his glider, leaving Scorpion and Lizard behind for the local authorities.

Spider-man approached the figure, "Hey thanks, though any reason you look like me? And have my powers?"

"You sound familiar...you're Peter Parker, aren't you?" she said.

Spider-man took a step back, "How do you know me!?"

The person in question removed her mask to Peter, "I'm happy to see you again"

Spider-man looked surprised, "Gwen?"

* * *

 **More to come later.**

 **(Hope the intimate moment earlier wasn't too much.)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend's Welcome

**Let's hope we can avoid the Mary-Sue syndrome here**

* * *

Everyone looked surprised at what they saw, another Spider person, and it was Gwen Stacy, a girl thought to be dead.

"Wow Gwen, it's kinda surprising to see you, I'm not really used to seeing you since you're supposed to be..." Spider-man was saying.

"Dead?" Gwen finished.

"Yeah, dead", Spider-man said.

"Well maybe in this world, but I'm not from this world, I'm from another world, you're familiar with the Multi-Verse right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, like that 2099 version of myself, and that Noir version, plus that cartoon pig", Spider-man said.

Johnny chuckled, "That's just plain weird"

Spider-man glared at Johnny before looking back to Gwen, "Well regardless, it's great to see you, though if I may ask, what brings you here?"

"I've traveled a few dimensions, looking for Spider counter parts, it's amazing how many of them are guys, almost no female Spider-Heroes", Gwen said.

"Hey I'm sure there's hardly male versions of Black Widow...thank God, that would be kinda weird", Spider-man said.

Johnny & Iceman chuckled, though the others didn't find that much humor.

"Either way, I searched various dimensions, most of the Spider-man are alternate versions of you, except one that was Bruce Banner"

Johnny & Iceman burst into laughter.

"Wow! The Hulk as Spider-man!? So weird", Johnny said.

"One version was you that went insane after Goblin killed me", Gwen said.

"Wow, well I didn't go insane over your death here", Spider-man said.

"Yeah, you just wept and moped about it", Venom said.

Spider-man gave Venom an annoyed glance, "Gee, thanks, you're a great friend"

"You're welcome Parker"

Spider-man turned back to Gwen, "So you came here to help?"

Gwen nodded, "I sensed some evil energy, not sure if it's Goblin or what but I knew something was up in this world", she looked around, "So you have your own team?"

Spider-man nodded, "They're my Crew, it's me and the founding members Human Torch, Black Cat, Venom, Cloak & Dagger, plus newer members Iceman & X-23"

Spider-man had pointed to each person as he named them, they each waved as they were introduced, X-23 seemed a bit more awkward though.

"Nice, you're own super hero team, maybe we can all work together", Gwen said.

"That'd be cool...so what happens to me in your world?" Spider-man asked.

Gwen pointed to The Lizard, "You become that"

Spider-man looked upset and disgusted, "What!? I become The Lizard!?"

Johnny, Iceman & Venom laughed at that, earning a glum look from Spider-man.

"Is that anyway to treat your captain!?" Spider-man asked.

As they laughed, X-23 approached Black Cat, "Can we talk in private?"

Black Cat nodded, "Sure", she called to the others, "Hey me and Laura need to talk some stuff for a moment! You can all keep moving on or something!"

"No problem, we'll go to that pub from yesterday, meet us there!" Johnny said.

"Wait, why the Pub?" Spider-man asked.

"So we can talk to Gwen", Johnny said.

"Well we should get her a slight make-over, if people see her they might flip and wonder how she's alive"

"Good point, we'll figure something out, now let's go", Johnny said.

They all left while Black Cat focused her attention to X-23, "Ok what did you need to talk about?"

X-23 blushed, "It's a bit awkward, can I trust you?"

Black Cat removed her mask, "Hey I trust you on a lot of stuff, just speak, not from X-23 to Black Cat, but from Laura to Felicia"

Laura nodded and sighed, "Last night, me and Peter were in his apartment...and we sorta did...it"

Felicia went wide eyed, "Wait, you mean you and Peter...did it? The BIG it?"

Laura nodded, "Yeah, truth be told I kinda have a thing for him, and while we agreed that was a one night deal, I was still hoping he'd choose me, I don't know why but I really like him, even if he is a total nerd with a weird and annoying sense of humor, maybe that's how I like my guys, strong, sweet and somewhat stupid"

"That's a lot of Ss", Felicia said.

"Right, but now his girlfriend's back, what if he chooses her? Man I'll so pissed if that happens!" she extended her claws at that.

"Hey easy there, you won't do any favors if you act all savage, you might scare him, now here's the thing, Peter doesn't feel like he's good with women or commitment, mainly due to dears of something bad happening, so for your sake please don't get your hopes too high on Peter, even if he doesn't want the girl, he may still be cautious on dating you, he's the type to feel like he endangers his girlfriends, that's why I barely have a chance with him"

"Isn't it also because you never liked him unless he's Spider-man?"

Black Cat glared a bit, "I'm past that, he knows that too, but he's just constantly nervous, not to mention he lacks self confidence, the fact that he even slept with you is an amazement, but don't let this get to your head, you're too cool a person to act like some typical girl who doesn't get the guy she wants, if he doesn't want you then it's not worth the time, not saying he's bad boyfriend material but it's not something to obsess over"

Laura pondered, "I guess, still though"

"Just keep moving forward, if he comes to you then good, if not, well find someone else"

Laura nodded, "Thanks for the pep talk Felicia"

"No problem, now let's change into our civilian clothes"

Laura was gonna do so but Felicia stopped and approached Laura and put her arm around her, pulling Laura close, "And next time you and Peter do 'it', invite me over, I can rock both your worlds"

Felicia gave Laura quite an affectionate kiss, much to Laura's surprise.

"What was that about?" Laura asked.

"I like experimenting", Felicia said.

"Not bad, maybe we can show Peter, that'll get him in the mood again", Felicia said.

"Sounds fun", Laura said.

Both then went to change.

Later on they all appeared at the pub, Gwen had some sunglasses, ponytail hair & a red streak, hoping no one would recognize her, she had just finished talking about her own dimension.

"Wow, I can't believe you and MJ formed a band", Peter said.

"Yeah, she says I'm quite the drummer", Gwen said.

"I still can't believe MJ's in a band, she seems so...not cool sometimes", Johnny said.

"Oh be quiet Johnny", Peter said.

"So how long are you here?" Bobby asked.

"Just til we defeat The Green Goblin?" Felicia asked.

"I didn't come here for Goblin, I think there's something much more evil on the horizon, though Goblin is more of a current task, one I'll gladly help you with, I'll basically be avenging my own death", Gwen said.

"Right...wait are you gonna kill him?" Peter asked.

Brock groaned, "Seriously Parker? He killed the Gwen here, I think she's justified in killing Goblin for killing a version of herself"

Gwen waved it off, "I'm not gonna kill anyone, I'm just gonna help put a stop to him, though I'm sure Peter here doesn't like to kill, correct?"

"Yeah, goes against my policy"

"That's a good policy to have, I'm glad there's a version of you that is still the same Peter I knew from my time, truth be told, I missed you a lot"

"Same here, your death was one of my biggest regrets, I wish I could do that over again"

Gwen hugged Peter, "Don't dwell on the past Peter, I may not be the Gwen from this time, but I can safely say I would forgive you since you at least tried to save me, and that I don't want you blaming yourself, I blamed myself for you dying in my world, so I can relate to how you're feeling"

Peter turned to her, "Don't blame yourself either, personally I'd rather be dead than be The Lizard"

Both chuckled a bit, much to Laura's jealousy.

"Point is Gwen, you're here with us, and I'm sure Peter here wouldn't mind making you part of The Crew", Johnny said.

"Yeah, we can be co-leaders", Peter said.

"Seriously, who the hell made you the leader!?" Brock asked.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Do you wanna be the leader?"

Brock was gonna say something but waved it off, "Forget it"

Peter grinned and turned to Gwen, "I'm mostly joking about the Leader thing anyway, granted I like to come up with battle plans, I like to think of everyone as equals"

"You should be leader, you assembled us", Bobby said.

"I didn't assemble us per say, we just came together, I didn't recruit Black Cat or Venom, we all just had a common goal", Peter said.

"Well the public considers you the leader, hence why we're known as 'The Spider-Crew'", Iceman said.

"I guess", Peter turned to Gwen, "So Gwen, where will you be staying?"

Gwen pondered, "Not sure, I wasn't sure how long I'd be here, maybe I can find a hotel or something"

"Nonsense, I know a good place for you to stay", Peter said.

"She can't stay at your apartment! It's too small!" Laura suddenly said, much to the confusion of everyone around her.

"I wasn't gonna suggest my apartment...I was gonna suggest The Baxter Building", Peter said.

"Yeah where did _that_ come from Laura?" Bobby asked.

Laura blushed a bit, "Nothing", she stood up, "I'm gonna excuse myself if you don't mind, not that I care either way", she left the table.

Peter looked concerned, he thinks he knows why she acted like that, "I'm gonna go check on her, she looks a bit stressed"

He got up and walked to Laura.

"What was that about?" Tandy asked.

"Don't ask", Johnny said.

Gwen turned to Felicia, "Am I upsetting her or something?"

Felicia thought for a moment to come up with a good answer, "She's just working on certain things, she's new to hanging out with others"

"Oh, I see"

Outside Peter approached Laura, "Hey, something bothering you?"

Laura nodded, "No, I'm fine Peter, don't worry about me"

Peter approached her, "Is it Gwen?"

Laura glared, "I said I'm fine Peter, don't bother me!"

Peter was still concerned, "If something's bothering you, feel free to tell me at any time, I'm here for you"

"Right, I'm sure you are", Laura said.

Peter bit his lip a moment, "I know you probably still have feelings for me, and it's weird to see my ex-girlfriend, well sorta my ex, just another version, but I know it's probably weird that she came back one day after...what we did, but this is why I didn't want to lead you on"

Laura groaned, "You didn't lead me on! I led you on, I know I'm the one who basically got you into doing it with me, maybe I just feel foolish for that, cause now I just want you more"

"But Laura-"

"I know I said I'm fine, but I mainly said that so you don't feel bad, I still want you Peter, you're probably the only guy I don't totally hate, though I know you're a bit of a long shot, you have so many other girls after you"

Peter felt sympathy for Laura, "I'm sorry to put you through this Laura, but-"

"Dammit Peter! Stop taking the blame for this!" Laura calmed down, "Sorry, just frustrated, I don't even know what's happening with me anymore, I feel so confused now! I want you, yet I don't want you to feel like you need to have me, but now I'm jealous of Gwen, yet it was my fault that I even tried to get you and-" she held her head, "I can't even get my thoughts together"

"It happens, maybe it's hormones, maybe you just need time to get your head in order"

Laura nodded, "Yes, maybe...I'm sorry for how I'm acting"

"Don't worry about it"

Laura then went in and hugged Peter, which he returned.

Johnny stepped out to check on them and noticed the embrace.

"Love is in the air", Johnny said, much to Laura's ire.

"Why you!" she extended her claws, "Let me introduce my claws to your face!"

"Oh shit!" Johnny flew off.

"Get the fuck back here you coward!" she ran after Johnny, Peter sweated a bit.

"Johnny, you're such a goof", he stated.

Later on, Peter & Johnny took Gwen to the Baxter Building, she had been given a room to stay.

"So even though Johnny's in your group, he's also a member of The Fantastic Four? How does that work?" Gwen asked.

"Not too hard, The Fantastic Four are heroes but they don't go on patrols, Johnny does so he can work both groups for different reasons", Peter said.

"It's similar to how Bobby's in the X-Men, but since they're not active patrolling heroes, he can join The Crew for missions and stuff", Johnny said.

"Wow, interesting", Gwen said.

"Well I do appreciate your brother-in-law for letting me stay", Gwen said.

"Hey he's cool like that, nerdy, but cool"

Peter glared, "Oh shut up Johnny, have a little respect for Reed"

"You're only saying that because you're a nerd too"

"One of these days Johnny, you're gonna end up head first in a garbage can courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-man"

"Um...if you do that, you won't be friendly"

Peter face palmed, "You're such a nuisance"

Gwen giggled, "You two have quite the friendship", Gwen said and turned to Peter, "So is your friend X-23 ok?"

"She's fine, just frustrated about things", Peter said.

"So it's not me?" Gwen asked.

Peter and Johnny looked away nervously.

"Don't worry about it right now Gwen, just make yourself at home", Johnny said.

"Right...um Johnny, is there a way I can talk to Peter privately?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, I'll take you both to the guest room", Johnny said and escorted the two spider heroes to the room, "There you go, enjoy your talk"

"Thanks", Gwen said.

After Johnny left, Peter looked to Gwen, "So what did you need to discuss?" Peter asked.

Gwen didn't answer, she simply kissed Peter, much to his surprise, Peter broke away, "Uh Gwen, that was nice and all but...what was that about?"

"Sorry, I just missed you for so long, I guess I wanted to enjoy the moment, I know you loved me a lot, and I did like you, so I figured I would give you what you missed for so long"

Peter blushed, "I appreciate that but...I'm just nervous about having a love interest right now, I mean I let you die once, what if it-"

"I told you not to blame yourself for that Peter, we have a chance to start over"

"You're not gonna be here long though, hard to have a relationship, besides one of my teammates has a thing for me so..."

"X-23?"

"Hey, I never said who"

Gwen giggled, "I can see for myself Peter, but I do like you too, and you just said I may not be here long, I'd like to date you a bit before I leave, besides maybe dating me and getting out your old emotions will help you move on, if we ever have to be separated again, we'll at least have no regrets"

Peter nodded, "Good point, plus truth be told, I did say I would do anything just to be with you again"

"Well now you have your chance", she started to kiss him again.

Peter had qualms about this, mainly due to X-23, but truth be told he wanted this, just to put the past behind him, and she needed this too, besides like she said, if he gets over this and she goes home, both would be satisfied enough to move on, Peter can give X-23 that chance.

Gwen also had a little guilt, she didn't wanna do anything that might hurt X-23, but she deeply missed Peter, she just wants him at least one more time.

Then they heard a knock on the door, "I know you're both making out, make sure it stays like that, you wanna do more then take her back to your place Peter, you don't need Reed showing up and finding out about this"

Peter rolled his eyes as Gwen blushed.

"He's right though, I'm a bit tired anyway, we can catch up more later", Gwen said.

Peter nodded, "I think that's a better idea"

Meanwhile at the Green Golbin's HQ, he's fuming.

"I don't know who that other Spider Hero was, but they're NOT gonna get away with this, looks like I'm gonna have to turn it up a level!"

Goblin went to his boards and made schemes, "Soon I will rid myself of The Spider Crew, and New York will tremble before my power, then the World"

Goblin let out the cliché supervillain laugh as he made his schemes.

* * *

 **Peter thinks he's unlucky, Johnny knows otherwise.**

 **As for the love traingle, hope I'm writing these characters well in that regard.**


	4. Chapter 4: Goblin Battle

**Time for War**

* * *

The next day, Peter & Gwen went patrolling as Spider-man & Spider-Gwen.

"I never thought I'd be patrolling with you Peter, this is kinda odd", Gwen said.

"Same here, I'm sure we'll make a great team", Spider-man said.

"Speaking of team, where are your friends?" Gwen asked.

Spider-man looked around, "They'll probably be here, it's not always all of us, sometimes I'm alone, sometimes it's also Johnny, though X-23 has also hung around me regularly"

"Doesn't surprise me, they seem to be the closest to you", Gwen said.

"Johnny helped start this group with me, X-23 is the newest member, so she hangs with us cause she's still learning, not just on how to be a hero, but how to fit into society"

"She's a bit anti-social, isn't she?"

"She's learning, so far she only cares to be in my company though"

"I don't blame her, you're a sweet guy"

Spider-man chuckled, "Maybe, though I was sure she'd hate me, prior to all this, she seemed to be annoyed by me, though now that's she's hanging around us and trying to fit into society, she's been friendlier to me"

"I'm sure you really helped her by doing what you did"

"I hope so", they then heard an alarm sound, "Sounds like a bank robbery"

"Let's go take care of business then", Gwen said.

Both went in and did what they needed to do, they took out the robberies quickly and left them for the police, as the day went on they continued to protect, whether it's stopping a mugger, or helping someone in a fire.

Later on Johnny ran into them, "I see you two have been busy", Johnny said.

"Yeah, very", Spider-man said.

"Why don't you two take a small break? I'll get Bobby and we can patrol a bit, I even got Gambit & Deadpool on speed dial, they can do their own patrol"

"Wait, Deadpool? We're not really gonna trust him right?" Spider-man asked.

"Eh, why not? Besides Gambit will watch over him", Johnny said.

Spider-man and Gwen nodded.

"Ok Johnny, shouldn't be too bad anyway, not many villains, but call us if it's too big, or at least if Goblin shows up", Spider-man said.

"Don't worry, New York's in good hands", Johnny said.

As the two Spider Heroes left, Johnny called out, "Have fun you two lovebirds!"

"Very funny Johnny!" Spider-man shouted in an annoyed tone.

Johnny grinned a moment, then realized something, "Why do I get the feeling there's gonna be a love triangle? Or Rectangle, not sure what Felicia's feelings on this are, oh well, Peter's gotta figure this for himself"

The two heroes made their way to Peter's place, Gwen took a good look around Peter's Apartment.

"Wow, nice place", Gwen said.

"Do you mean that, or are you just trying to be nice?" Peter asked.

"A little bit of both, doesn't matter, a home is a home"

"I guess", he sat down, "So Gwen...about yesterday..."

"I hope I didn't come on too strong, maybe I just felt like I really wanted to be with you again, I haven't seen you in so long so my first instinct was to just go for it"

Peter waved it off, "It's cool, I get it, truth be told I kinda liked it, I missed being with you, and maybe I do want to enjoy it at least one more time"

Gwen sat next to Peter and wrapped her arm around him, "I missed it too, I'm not sure how long it will last, but for the time being, let's just enjoy it while we can"

Peter nodded, "I'd like that"

The two started kissing a bit, during the kiss Peter spoke, "How far do you wanna take it thought?"

Gwen glared evilly at Peter and pulled him down on the bed with her, soon their clothes were flying through the area and Peter was back in the rhythm of love making, this time with a new girl, but not so new, someone he knows, someone he wanted again, and he knows she wants the same thing.

Peter spent the next hour or so making love to Gwen, doing both the movements and the kissing, Gwen enjoyed every second of Peter's love and affection, and Peter enjoyed giving it to her.

"I'm so happy I get to do this with you Peter"

"Me too Gwen"

The moment continued on until about a little over an hour later.

Gwen was resting on Peter under the covers, both still unclothed, he happily held her in an embrace.

Gwen looked up at Peter and kissed him, "You were so great"

"Thanks Gwen, you're pretty flexible"

Gwen chuckled, "Never thought I'd get this moment"

"Same here...I missed you so much Gwen, I wish you didn't probably have to leave, there's so much I wanna do with you again, for a while I always envisioned one day marrying you, having a nice family, living a great life, I mean now you're Spider-Woman, we cam do great things together as a couple"

Gwen looked sad, "Peter, you have no idea how much I want that...but it's a long shot, besides what about X-23? Doesn't she like you too?"

Peter sighed, "Yeah, damn, well it's possible it's a passing phase, with us it's probably true love, we've known each other longer, well not each other persay, but you know what I mean"

"Yeah maybe, damn Peter, why do you have to be so handsome though?"

Peter blushed, "Handsome? Now you're just being nice"

Gwen frowned, "No I'm not, you're a handsome boy, don't talk down about yourself"

"If you say so"

Gwen started kissing him more, "I do enjoy this moment, maybe later we can hang around again, just the two of us"

"Sure, let's just relax a bit", Peter said.

Gwen nodded and rested on him again.

Later in the city, Johnny and Bobby are still patrolling.

"So what's the deal with Peter & Gwen? They dating or what?" Iceman asked.

"I think so", Johnny said.

"What about Laura? Won't she be pissed or something?"

"Not sure, but Peter's always loved Gwen, so maybe it's just old emotions returning to him"

"But Laura might get heartbroken, and if that happens, she might relapse and become all savage or something"

"If Laura's gonna be in our world, she's gonna have to learn how to accept certain things, that includes certain things not going your way, I just hope Peter can explain this to her"

As they talked, they heard an explosion.

"What the hell? Where'd that come from!?" Johnny asked.

They both went to the location and found The Green Goblin riding on his glider, terrorizing several people.

"Hey dumbass! Over here!" Johnny shouted.

The Goblin turned to them, "Ah, just the people I wanted to see"

"Here to get your ass kicked again!?" Iceman asked.

"Actually I just want to show off a few new toys I got, take this!" his glider then released some lasers at the two, which surprised both and hit them both on the shoulder.

"Ah dammit!" Iceman said.

"Wow that stings", Johnny said.

Goblin then shot some bullets at them which they managed to dodge, but Goblin tailed them and tossed his classic bombs at them.

Johnny and Iceman dogged quickly and shot fire & ice respectively, but Goblin flew through the air to avoid them.

Goblin shot a few missiles at them, though they dodged, it still hit a few buildings, causing some debris to fall.

Johnny & Iceman quickly rescued all the nearby civilians, but after each rescue, Goblin had punched both of them down.

He flew back up to toss more bombs, "Time to die boys!" he threw the bomb but a black webbing knocked them away.

"What!?" Goblin shouted.

At that moment, Venom had arrived, "You dare attack the innocent!?"

Goblin grinned, "Ah Venom, my old friend"

"We are not your friend, we are the ones who will slay you!" Venom leapt up to attack Goblin but he dodged and shot a flamethrower at Venom, causing him to run and dodge, then Goblin tossed a few blades at Venom, hitting him successfully, but that's not enough to stop Venom.

Venom shot some black webbing at Goblin and jumped to attack again but he was blasted down with a laser.

"Surely you boys can do a better job!"

Goblin flew in fast towards Venom and tossed a bomb to blast Venom back to a building.

Johnny and Iceman got up and went to attack Goblin again, only for Goblin to shoot a few lasers at them and toss some blades, some of which cut Johnny & Bobby's arms, causing some blood to drip from their arms and legs.

Goblin readied more missiles but Venom had grabbed a street lamp and tossed it at Goblin, who dodged at the last second.

Goblin decided to focus on Venom but at that moment, Cloak arrived in front of him with Dagger and she used her daggers to throw at Goblin, which hit him and caused him to stumble and bleed a bit.

Cloak and Dagger ended up on the ground, with Goblin growling, "Foolish children!" he tossed a few bombs at them but Cloak teleported them so they went straight back to Goblin, causing and explosion that knocked him off his glider.

Goblin got up and saw the heroes rush at him, but he threw a few bombs to get them off balance, then summoned his glider again and took off in it.

Goblin leapt on his glider and started to fly away, then sent some spinning razors at the group, cutting them up a bit, nothing too deep, but still enough to draw blood, then he fired several lasers at them.

Goblin did his evil maniacal laugh, "This day will be your last!"

Then suddenly some weapons on his glider were cut off, "Now what!?"

He looked to see the culprit, X-23, she had just finished leaping into the air and cutting the weapons, then she glared up at Goblin, "Looks like I'm a little late to this party"

Goblin seemed angry and first but then smiled, "Don't worry, I have a little something for you!"

Goblin then sped at X-23 and shot some acid from his glider, which she barely dodged, the acid burned her arm a bit.

"Does it sting!?" Goblin asked.

Johnny flew up to him and blasted fire but Goblin flew up over Johnny and zapped him down with another laser.

Venom leapt up at Goblin but he then took a barrage of bullet fire that knocked him back and kept him back.

When X-23 tried leaping up to Goblin, he simply tossed a bomb at her that knocked her back.

Goblin then flew towards the others and had his blades out to impale them, but he felt someone leap onto the glider.

"Who!?" Goblin said and was quickly able to block a punch from Black Cat.

"Hello Goblin, nice to SEE you again!" Black Cat had kneed Goblin mid-sentence.

Goblin then elbowed her but and back handed her off the glider.

"Sorry, no free rides!" he then shot some razors at her, one caught her side.

"Come on, I don't need my suit ripping again!" she said.

Goblin then readied another attack but his hand was frozen by Iceman, in retaliation Goblin shot some acid at him, Iceman put up an ice shield to block but some seeped through anyway.

"Foolish children, I've seen your styles, I've learned from seeing your fights with Beetle, Scorpion & Lizard, I've prepared well for this!" Goblin said.

The Crew then stood together, some reeling from the effects of the battle.

"Come on gang, we need a battle plan", Iceman said.

"Yeah seriously, we have the power to beat him but we also need to outsmart him", Black Cat said.

"We could really use Peter right now, wherever he is", Dagger said.

"Probably off with that spider-girlfriend of his", X-23 said with an attitude.

"Ok seriously Laura, rule one of life, you can't always get who you want, I don't want you giving Gwen a hard time if you see her again!" Johnny warned.

"Hey back off Torch! I don't need your God Damn input!" X-23 warned.

"Ok seriously, this isn't the time for this, let's take out Goblin and then discuss this situation, right now we need to sync as a team", Iceman said.

"Drake's correct, take out the Goblin and deal with this on your own time", Venom said.

Goblin hovered over, "You children done talking yet? Trying to figure out a pitiful attempt at defeating me?"

"We'll make you eat those words Goblin!" Iceman shouted.

"And you can eat this!" Goblin said and tossed a few more bombs, some had extra features, one was more fire based, one more ice based and one that caused a smoke screen.

Goblin shot all his weapons erratically, hitting a few of them, causing more nearby damage.

All Goblin could do is laugh maniacally as he caused total destruction.

"This is the end for you, I'm gonna..." Goblin looked to the side and saw two extra heroes swinging towards his location, "Took you long enough to show up"

After everything settled, Spider-man & Spider-Gwen arrived on the battlefield.

Spider-man checked the others, Iceman & Cloak looked too hurt to continue, Johnny & Dagger were on their last legs, only Venom, Black Cat & X-23 still looked well enough to keep fighting.

"Looks like we're a little late", Spider-man said.

"Actually I'm just relieved you're here, in the middle of all the fighting, I forgot to call you to get Goblin", Johnny said.

"We were on our way back here anyway, then our Spider Sense alerted us to the danger", Gwen said.

"Well as you can see, we're either hurt or really hurt", Johnny said.

Black Cat just stared at him, "Yeah that makes sense", she turned back to the Spiders, "Seriously Goblin's very crafty, we need a good plan to take him down"

"Don't worry, me and Gwen can handle him", Spider-man said.

The two heroes approached Goblin.

"So Goblin, you want an ass-kicking? Or a butt-whooping?" Spider-man asked.

Goblin raised his eyebrow, "That pretty much means the same thing...and I'm not gonna get either! The only one here who's going down are you two!" Goblin tossed his bombs at the two but they easily dodged and ran up opposite buildings from each other and jumped towards Goblin, while Peter attacked the upper part, Gwen attacked the lower part.

Goblin fell and struggled to stay on his glider.

"You think a second Spider-man will make much difference?" he shouted angrily.

"I'm a Spider-Woman!" Gwen shouted.

"Makes no difference! I'll kill you both anyway!" Goblin shot some lasers but the two Spiders dodged them and hit Goblin with a few webs shots.

Goblin started becoming irritated and shot some razors at the duo but then dodged those almost effortlessly, when Goblin tried using his machine gun the Spider duo used their webs to latch onto Goblin's glider and pull him downed to the street area.

Goblin quickly activated the blades on his glider and sent it towards the spiders, but they both dodged the glider each time it came at them.

Goblin then tossed a few bombs at them but they webbed the bombs and tossed them at the glider, destroying it.

"Damn you!" Goblin shouted.

The two spiders walked towards Goblin, he ran to attack them but he received a punch from Spider-man in the gut and a kick from Gwen to the head.

Goblin started standing up but Gwen then grabbed him and whacked him around a bit, leaving some blood coming out of Goblin's mouth.

As he wiped the blood, he stared curiously at Gwen, "Who are you?"

Gwen briefly unmasked to Goblin, "An old friend"

Goblin recognized Gwen, "You...it can't be! You're dead! I killed you myself! You're suppose to be-" Gwen then punched Goblin out.

"Shut your damn mouth already", Gwen said.

Soon the authorities came to take Goblin away, the Crew approached the duo.

"Glad you made it Pete, you too Gwen, make a hell of a team", Johnny said.

The others agreed, except X-23, who still looked annoyed.

"Thanks, well Gwen, it looks like everyone here likes you, does anyone have any objections to Gwen joining The Crew?" Spider-man asked.

They each shook their heads, except X-23, she barely reacted.

"Well it's settled Gwen, as long as you're here, you're in our Crew"

Gwen nodded, "I'm so happy for this, I hope I don't let any of you down"

While everyone congratulated her, X-23 simply walked away with an angry attitude.

Johnny & Black Cat noticed and alerted Spider-man to it.

"Hold on everyone", Spider-man said and approached X-23.

She turned around to see Spider-man, "What is it?"

"Any reason you look upset?" Spider-man asked.

"I'm fine, don't bother me"

Spider-man sighed, "Laura listen, I know you liked me and all, but that doesn't mean you should act like this, remember Gwen was very important to my life, and I did tell you the chances were slim"

"Still...I just feel so...angry, I was hoping with this new life I can get someone to be there with me, I don't have that many people in my life"

"Laura, even if I don't take you as a girlfriend, it doesn't mean I don't like you, besides Gwen may be going back home soon, I just want to spend time with her, and I will admit, I do have feelings for her still, I just want you to respect that, I know we can all be good friends"

X-23 folded her arms and glared at Peter, "This won't be easy for me"

"What can I do to make you feel better? I'll do anything"

X-23 pondered, "When I think of something, I'll let you know, but for now, I'll do a you ask, not for her, but because I still respect you regardless"

Spider-man nodded, "Thanks, means a lot, I don't want to lose your friendship"

X-23 grinned a bit, "You're really sappy, but I do appreciate that"

They walked back to the group, X-23 still didn't seem to fond of Gwen but she'll deal with it for now.

Johnny had suggested they go to their favorite pub for a while.

Meanwhile with The Goblin, as he was being transported, he pressed a hidden button on his suit, just then Glider came and destroyed the door to the police van he was in and jumped on his Glider.

The cops left the front and shot at The Goblin, but he tossed his bombs to destroy the area, killing everyone around as he flew off with a maniacal laugh.

"Those kids ARE strong, well it looks like it's time for Plan B!" he flew back to his HQ to prepare for his Ultimate weapon.

* * *

 **There's still one more battle for The Crew**


	5. Chapter 5: End Fight

**An Ultimate Battle**

* * *

Later that night, Gambit & Deadpool are seen walking through the streets of New York City.

"You heard about the battle with The Green Goblin earlier?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah, heard Spider-man and that Spider-Woman kicked his ass good", Deadpool replied.

"Nice to have new allies helping, though Remy hears they already made her a member of the group"

"What? Already? Man where's OUR official membership?"

"Who knows Mon Ami?"

As they walked a loud thud happened behind them, they turned around and saw a new and improved Green Goblin, his Ultimate form.

"What in the world?" Gambit asked.

"Whoa, Goblin, you've been working out or something?" Deadpool asked.

"You can say that, I need to test out this form", Goblin readied a fireball in his hand, "And I think I just found my two test dummies"

"Really? Who are the poor suckers who's ass your gonna kick?" Deadpool asked.

Gambit sighed, "Really? Even to you that should be obvious"

"Huh? What should be...ooooooooh, he wants to test his powers on us"

"Real smart, aren't you?" Gambit then readied his cards, "You're not gonna get past us Goblin"

Deadpool readied his guns, "Yeah, we're gonna take you down...bitch!"

Gambit glared hopelessly at Deadpool and tossed his kinetic cards at Goblin, which Goblin jumped back and shot some fire, knocking Gambit back.

Deadpool shot at Goblin but Goblin throw fire at his hands, causing a burn and then he punched Deadpool back.

Gambit grabbed his staff and ran at Goblin to attack, he hit Goblin a few times but Goblin punched Gambit back.

Deadpool rushed in and slashed at Goblin, but Goblin was able to evade and kick Deadpool back.

Goblin then rushed in and hit both guys with a double clothesline, and then picked Gambit up and punched him around a bit, then focused on Deadpool and started whacking him around.

Gambit and Deadpool continued to hit projectiles but Goblin was able to overtake them and beat them down a little more before delivering a final blow to take them both down.

"Pathetic creatures", he left them both in the middle of the street.

"I could easily kill you, but I want you to be alive so you can spread my message", then he used some fire to burn a message in the side of a building.

'Gift for The Spider-Crew'

Goblin then went back to his HQ to prepare for his battle with The Spider Crew.

The next day, Spider-man & Spider-Gwen are patrolling through New York City again, this time joined by Johnny Storm & Iceman.

"You two hear that Green Goblin escaped custody?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna be around here, gotta keep our eyes open", Spider-man said.

As they went through the skies, they noticed a crowd of people standing in the streets.

"What's happening down there?" Gwen asked.

"Not sure, let's check it out", Spider-man said.

They approached the crowed to see the situation.

Spider-man looked through and found a sign on the wall that said, 'Gift for the Spider-Crew', he then found Gambit and Deadpool laying there.

"Oh no! They better not be dead!" Spider-man checked their pulses, still alive.

"Good, who could have done this?" Spider-man asked.

"Take a wild guess", Johnny said.

"The Goblin...Human Torch, round up the rest of The Crew, we meet near the side entrance to Central Park, Iceman get Gambit & Deadpool to a Medical Area, then meet us at Central Park!"

Johnny & Bobby saluted and did Spider-man's orders.

Spider-man spoke to the crowd, "The rest of you hide somewhere! It's not safe in the streets!"

The crowd then dissipated, heeding Spider-man's words, Gwen approached him, "How do we stop him now?"

"Not sure, looks like we're gonna have to work as a team, that means we all step it up a notch"

Gwen nodded and when Spider-man swung away, Gwen followed.

The group waited at the side of Central Park about an hour later, Spider-man & Gwen joined them,

"Ok, I'm sure you all know about The Green Goblin escaping", Spider-man said.

"Yeah, we also know that he gave Gambit & Deadpool quite a beating", Black Cat said.

"He's gonna come back, the best thing is all of us stay together and attack in a group, make sure he doesn't separate us, otherwise he'll pick us apart"

Gwen then spoke, "We all need a good battle plan, he's gonna bring his wits, so we must do the same"

"That leaves out Storm and Drake's help", Venom said.

Both guys glared at Venom a moment, he just offered an evil smile.

"Let's be serious here, we can't screw around when it comes to The Green Goblin", Spider-man said.

Thr group discussed a few battle tactics and the later went to th middle of the city to wait for Goblin.

"So how long before this creepy bastard shows up?" Johnny asked.

Almost as if on cue, Goblin arrived on the scene, "Hello children"

They took a good look at him.

"Oh crap", Johnny said.

"You are all quite foolish to seek me out, though I will say, it saved me a lot of trouble, I am gonna enjoy erasing you from existence!" Goblin said.

Spider-man turned to his friends and gestured his head, then the all started to surround Goblin, glaring at him intently.

Goblin simply grinned as they surrounded him.

Each one looked at Goblin with an intense look, there was a lot of tension as they stood.

Soon Spider-man raised his hand in the air...and once he snapped, they all went in to attack.

Goblin however punched each person, first Iceman, then Black Cat, then Cloak, then Dagger, though when he punched Venom, Venom had blocked it and punched Goblin, Johnny threw a fireball in his face and the Spider-Duo ran in and punched Goblin.

X-23 immediately ran in and started slashing at Goblin, but he punched her back, only for Iceman to get up and blast goblin with ice.

Goblin ran in to attack Iceman but Cloak teleported in front of him and sent him through a portal and on the other side, Venom was waiting with a strong punch that knocked Goblin back and then Spider-man rushed in to attack with a flurry of punches.

Goblin punched Spider-man back but Black Cat did a diving kick to his head, and Gwen did a spin kick to his face afterwards before Venom ran in and rammed him.

Goblin then used his fireball to knock Venom back and then sent another one to Gwen.

Iceman sent an ice beam attack to Goblin, but Goblin his him with a fireball too, though Iceman was able to block most of the damage with an ice shield, the blunt of the attack knocked him over.

Spider-man & Spider-Gwen leapt into the air and used their webbing to toss Goblin across the city, Johnny flew at him and blasted him down with fire, once he hit the street goblin jumped back up and punched Johnny.

Cloak then teleported with Dagger who hit him with daggers mid-air, making him fall down, though once he hit the ground, Cloak teleported down with Dagger and they hit him with more daggers.

Goblin punched Dagger and then threw fire at Cloak but he teleported the blast to end up behind Goblin, taking the blow of his own attack, then Iceman glided in and blasted Goblin while Black Cat rushed in and whipped him before kicking him a bit.

Goblin growled and whacked Cloak, Iceman & Black Cat, then Venom & X-23 went for another attack, only for Goblin to blast them back, then Spider-man hit a few web shots to Goblin, hurting him.

Goblin held his stomach in pain and ran to attack Spider-man, only for Gwen to run in and kick his face.

Goblin punched Gwen, then rammed Spider-man down, then punched and oncoming Johnny Storm, but X-23 had kick-slashed Goblin and Iceman shot some ice balls at him.

Goblin growled a bit, "You're much stronger than I give you credit for"

"You can't beat us Goblin, just give up", Spider-man said.

Goblin stood and had an evil chuckle, "But I'm just getting started", he then covered his body in flames and roared.

"Rip off", Johnny said.

Goblin went ballistic, he attacked each hero one by one punching, kicking, blasting, sending them to walls, through walls, causing craters in the street.

When the assault was over, Iceman was slumped against a wall, Black Cat had gone through some glass, Cloak and Dagger were out cold on a street corner, Venom was in a crater on the street, the only ones still standing were Johnny, X-23, Gwen & Spider-man.

"Holy shit! He just annihilated them!" Johnny said.

"Well we're fucked", X-23 said.

"We can beat him, we just gotta come up with a decent plan", Spider-man said.

Goblin marched menacingly towards them, "Your time draws near, I'll enjoy ripping you all apart, I'll take great pleasure in killing you Spider-man, and Gwendolyn, I don't know how you're alive, but I just have to kill you again, I'll snap your neck personally!"

"In your twisted dreams Osborn", Gwen said.

Goblin rushed at them but they dodged, Johnny sent some fire blasts, they barely did much damage and soon Goblin had grabbed his leg and tossed him towards a street light, Spider-man rushed in to punch him, but Goblin punched him away.

Spider-man got up and looked around, then saw a fire hydrant.

"If I can use that then-"

"Spider-man!" Goblin rushed at him, Spider-man ran to the hydrant but he got blasted to a wall.

"Damn, that hurt"

Goblin marched to him but X-23 & Gwen attacked him from behind.

Goblin then punched X-23 hard to another street pole, Gwen managed to evade and head to Spider-man.

"I don't suppose you have a plan"

"I do, the fire hydrant, we cool him off and wail on him"

Gwen nodded, "Good plan"

Goblin rushed at them and attempted to punch them, causing them to evade quickly, then they punched him a few times, Gwen rolled to the hydrant and kicked, then used her webbing to grab a manhole cover and used it to blast the water at Goblin.

Goblin was blasted back a bit, the fire started to dissipate, "This won't stop me"

Spider-man grabbed the manhole cover, "I got this, take him out"

Gwen nodded and ran in and pummeled Goblin a bit, punching him, knocking him back and webbing him in for another punch and then slammed him to the walls a few times, and them slammed him to some poles and then flung him into the air and jumped up and punched him down, webbed him up and swung around a few times and slammed him on the street down below and landed hard on his ribs, causing him to scream in pain before punching him out.

Gwen huffed, "Still think you can kill me?"

Spider-man stumbled to Gwen, "Wow, you're awesome"

Gwen smiled as she stood over Goblin, "Looks like I sorta avenged my own death"

"Yeah, seems like it"

Soon the Authorities came to get rid of Goblin, S.H.I.E.L.D. also came to make sure he stayed restrained, Fury even had his special made gun to make sure Goblin didn't try anything funny.

Spider-man approached Gwen, "So we beat Goblin, now what?"

"Not sure, I came because I thought there was a great evil, Goblin wasn't the evil though"

"Wonder who then?"

Johnny approached them, "Well you both did well, glad to have you in the group Gwen"

"Same here Johnny"

X-23 approached Gwen, "Not bad...I guess"

Gwen looked concerned, "Can I speak with you alone Laura?"

X-23 looked unsure.

"You should Laura, make things right, it could help", Spider-man said.

X-23 nodded, "Fine"

The two went to a nearby ally to speak.

"Laura, I'm sorry, I know you like Peter, and I guess I kinda swooped in on you two", Gwen said.

Laura sighed, "I'm just a bit dejected, he tells me he's not ready for a girl, yet he's so enamored with you, was he just trying to humor me?"

"I think it's because I'm an old girlfriend that came back, one that died, this is like a second chance for both him and me, besides I may not be around forever, I may end up back in my world, so I just wanna enjoy my time with Peter while I can"

"But what if you find a way? Then I'll lose him"

Gwen bit her lip a bit and looked nervous, "I don't know what to say...", Gwen sighed, "Maybe I should back off a bit, it's not fair to you"

Laura sighed, "No, don't, if he likes you then so be it"

Gwen put her hand on Laura's face, "I can't tell the future, I don't know who he might like, it could be me, or you, or Felicia, or even Mary Jane, but don't ever hold a rejection to heart, you're a pretty girl, you'll find someone"

Laura sighed, "I hope you're right..."

Gwen hugged Laura, much to her confusion, but she simply hugged back.

"Kiss her...kiss her", Johnny said in a loud whisper.

The two girls turned to him and looked pretty agitated.

Peter approached them, "Johnny quit telling them to kiss, they're not gonna kiss"

Laura smiled and then pulled Gwen into a kiss, Johnny and Peter stared with a blush.

"Ho...ly...shit", both guys said.

Once Laura broke the kiss she walked to the stunned boys and grinned, "Hope you liked that little show, especially you Pete"

Gwen blinked, "That was weird, but a good kinda...hey Peter, how much endurance do you have?"

Peter blushed, "What are you asking!?"

"Oh you lucky bastard!" Johnny said.

Peter got nervous and put his mask on before swinging away, much to Gwen's humor.

Later on things were normal again, the group took a nice walk through the city, chatting and what-not, Peter introduced Mary Jane to Gwen, Mary Jane was really confused but Johnny helped convince her of everything, though MJ still was weirded out.

As for Peter, one night he came home with Gwen after a date.

"I have a surprise for you Peter"

"Sweet, what is it?" Peter asked.

They entered the apartment, and Peter found Laura and Felicia waiting.

"Why are they here?" Peter asked, then Gwen locked the door.

"Why are you locking the door Gwen?" Peter asked nervously.

"No reason", Gwen said in a sing-song voice.

She then grabbed Peter and tossed him to the bed.

Felicia approached him, "I get first dibs since you two got a turn"

"Fine by me", Gwen said.

"Me too", Laura said.

"First dibs on what!?" Peter asked, then Felicia started to kiss him and brought him down and prepared for intimacy.

Meanwhile Johnny had flown by the apartment building and he heard some screaming that sounded like Peter's.

"Like I said, lucky bastard", Johnny flew off.

The Crew continued to go strong, all villains falling before their might.

What was Gwen's purpose for being here though?

* * *

 **The Crew had grown more, Gwen is a member for the time being, what's in their future?**


End file.
